


Sadie Breaks Pantheon Walls

by Fiction_is_the_Truth



Series: the gods are different (resurrection is involved) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Like 1/4 of this is a text fic, Shenanigans, Yes You Did Read That Right, also no, do I know how this works, do i care, i should have posted this ages ago, injury mention, no, no beta we die like men, the Chase bros are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_is_the_Truth/pseuds/Fiction_is_the_Truth
Summary: Sadie Kane was not planning on seeing a Greek demigod again, at least for a while. But, as they say, no plan survives first contact with a Kane.In other words, Sadie finds an injured demigod and takes them back to Brooklyn House.





	Sadie Breaks Pantheon Walls

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3 (and first anniversary on this site)! Hope everyone enjoys this.

SADIE

I was walking back to Brooklyn House when I heard the first scream.

It was Friday, my favorite day of the week. You know, the day where you don’t have to do anything after school, when you can go home and chill for a day before having to go into homework crunch mode on Sunday. Which _thankfully_ I didn’t have, thanks to the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted being a bit of a weird hippy school that didn’t believe in out of class work all that often.__

_ __ _

I’d decided that I’d walk home today pretty early, round second period, as the air was nice and somewhat warm for mid-June in New York City, as our school got out unusually late for summer. We only had a few days left, and some people had been skipping as we were going to do practically nothing the last two days. I had left Carter, Alyssa, and Walt in the art classrooms. Alyssa had wanted to finish up her final project for her ceramics class, and Carter and Walt had offered to wait with her until she finished. I’d told them that they’d probably get home before me today, as they were taking the metro system and it would take less time than walking like I was. Carter had probably roped Walt into playing paper football, a game I didn’t understand because the only true football was played by kicking a ball around, not flicking it into goalposts. For some reason, both of them liked the game.

Even after almost three years of living here, my thoughts are the same. _Americans are bloody weird.___

_ __ _

I first heard someone screaming about twenty minutes into my stroll. In the heart of the city, screams were never a good sign. The tall buildings and many alleys always made it hard to locate people by sound, and it would spell absolute disaster if a monster started attacking humans. I’d never come across something I couldn’t help with, mostly small spirits and minor monsters wreaking havoc in alleyways, and I wasn’t about to let that record die. There goes my Friday plans, not that I had any to begin with, I thought, taking off down the street. 

__

_”NO! ARGH!” _There was a thud and my heart plunged.__

_ _ __ _ _

By the time I located the source of the sound I feared that I was too late. I skidded into the mouth of an alleyway, using the side of a building for balance. There, at the base of a giant, hulking shadow, was a girl lying on her side, struggling to support herself to get up. One arm was shaking with exhaustion or from injuries, and the other lay limply on the ground, what looked like a fencing foil mere inches from her outstretched hand. 

_ _ __ _ _

The shadow roared and brought its hand up, revealing _—woah, I did not expect that— four inch long claws, _before it swiped at the girl’s face. She cried out and fell to the ground again, silent and unmoving. The entire scene radiated a sense of maliciousness and fear. The shadow moved a hand over her face again, displaying those terrible claws the size of my finger. It still hadn’t noticed me yet.__

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

That was when I made my move, summoning my staff out of the Duat. I held it vertically out in front of me, one end resting against the ground, and planted my feet. Shouting, I thrust the staff forward towards the shadow. _“Ha-wi!” Strike._

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

The shadow, spirit probably, burst into dark wisps which slowly started drifting towards me, causing my heart to try and crawl into my throat with almost irrational fear, as I stood shocked at my success. That was, shocking, I didn’t actually expect that to work. Racking my mind for the right spell, I pushed my hand towards the remaining wisps, palm up like I was pushing a door closed. _“Zeheb.” Return home.___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Wisps (they were obviously sentient and evil and needed to be destroyed) vanished. I heaved a sigh of relief and returned my staff to the Duat, before stumbling slightly and crashing into the brick wall, fumbling for support. My head spun; I hadn’t needed to use the Divine Words for at least two months, well, at least ones that I hadn’t known before. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I’d found that recently I would occasionally say one of the Divine Words out of the blue, with no memory of ever learning it, and then something would explode. I’d been banned from the library and exploding things until we figure out what’s happening and I stop blowing up stuff out of nowhere. Which is a shame, because it’s fun to scare Carter with explosions, makes Monday much more enjoyable. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Carter’s theory is that there’s still some residual magic left from when I was the host of Isis, when I could access every Divine Word without so much a headache. While probably true, sadly, that wasn’t the case anymore, and I had to learn things like boring, normal people, complete with the migraines. Isis was supposed to stay in the heavens/underworld/paradise that the gods lived in when they weren’t mucking around on earth causing havoc, and not come and possess me, since they’d retreated to their godly places of residence for an indeterminate amount of time. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Obviously Isis wasn’t paying much attention to that, as sometimes I heard a faint whisper in the back of my mind, speaking words I immediately forgot, right before some minor catastrophic event happened, usually with me as the epicenter. We’d (Carter, Cleo, and I) figured that out after I’d blown up a bookshelf while in the library. Cleo kicked me out for an indefinite amount of time after that, which I’m not exactly complaining about. I’m just glad that the scrolls that the shelf had held were in a different area, waiting to be resorted. If any of those had been destroyed, I can guarantee our resident librarian would have had my head.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a quiet whimper and my head snapped over to where the girl was lying on the ground. I scrambled over to her, mentally kicking myself for forgetting her in the case of my dizziness. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her brown hair hung limply over her face, moving slightly as she breathed. The foil was slightly bent and it looked like the girl had gotten some good hits in on the spirit, because there was some black goo that might have been its blood. I gently lifted her hair to get a look at her face, and paled. My fingers were covered in blood, and on her face were three long gashes, the blood and the wounds making her unrecognizable. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I wiped the blood off of my hand and onto the leg of my jeans before pulling out my mobile and going into my contacts list. Scary Fire Lady was right where I knew she’d be, just above her boyfriend, the Supreme Dork that is my dear brother.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Zia?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The line crackled._ “What? Has Carter done something stupid again?”___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I need you to come get me. With Freak.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Why?”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I ran into a spirit of some sort.” My voice wavered, “Someone’s hurt.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I hung up. I picked up the foil and put it into the Duat. The girl’s purse, which I had found abandoned near some crates, followed. The purse wasn’t heavy enough for it to be a substantial weapon, probably the reason it had been discarded. I sank down next to the girl, and tried not to think about what had just happened.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Freak landed in the alley a few minutes later, the chainsaw buzz of his wings signaling his arrival. I barely glanced up from where I was checking the girl’s pulse. She’d lost a lot of blood and I wanted to be sure that she hadn’t died on me, stupid as it sounds, as it would probably land me in quite a tight spot of trouble. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zia’s heavy boots thumped against the ground as she walked towards me. I glanced up at her face as she knelt down next to me and saw a flicker of worry as she saw the girl’s face before she quickly covered it up with a stoic mask. She slipped her arms under the girl’s shoulders, “We need to act quickly.” Zia gathered the girl up in her arms, bridal style, “You checked her pulse, yes?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course I did?” I followed after Zia towards the boat attached to Freak’s harness, before opening my mobile again. “I’m calling Jaz.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zia carefully set the girl down in the back of the boat. “Best idea I’ve heard out of you in a week,” she muttered, getting into the boat and taking Freak’s reins, “Keep her stable.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’ll try. _I climbed into the boat after her and settled down next to the girl. “Got it.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The girl’s face was, to put it bluntly, a right mess. Ow. It was worse than it had been before, and the gashes going across her face were bleeding profusely. I temporarily thought about using a spell to wash her face, before I quickly vetoed it. I didn’t want to cause even more damage, cleaning spells could be pretty rough and were better suited to buildings most of the time. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zia pulled out her wand and cast a simple invisibility spell, the boat turning shimmery instead of completely invisible as I knew it was there, before flicking Freak’s reigns and guided us steadily above the buildings.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I nudged the girl slightly in the side, satisfied when she gasped and moved her head slightly before falling still again. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ooookay,” I exhaled, some of the tension and jitters from finding the mystery girl fading just a bit. “Calling Madame Pomfrey.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even though Zia was in the front of the boat with her back towards me, I could tell she was rolling her eyes. “Do you _have_ to use those ridiculous nicknames?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes,” I put the phone to my ear, “Now shut up, she’s answering.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hey Sadie,”_ Jaz’s voice came over the line,_ “What’s going on?”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Someone’s injured, there was a spirit of some sort,” I told her, “I need you to be ready in the infirmary.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Got it.”_ I could hear thuds from the other end as she started to run, _“I’ll meet you on the roof.”_ The phone beeped as it hung up. I slipped it into my jacket pocket.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I examined the skyline, Freak flying about 20 mph faster than usual. We sped over Brooklyn, the warehouses starting to become more and more common the farther we got from the residential and business areas. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Brooklyn House came into view, and I saw the roof access door slam open as Jaz raced out, waving her arms at us like one of those flight conductors you see on the runway at airports. I waved back, Zia flicked Freak’s reigns, and we dove.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I shrieked and clung to the side of the boat. Wind rushed past my face and my face paled. _ We were going to die,_ rushed through my head on repeat. That is, until Zia pulled up and we landed on the roof. She turned around and gave me this _look. _And though she remained perfectly silent, the raised eyebrow she wore communicated her feelings perfectly; _What is Ra’s name were you screaming for? _Frowning, I waited until her back was turned and she was busy undoing Freak’s harness before I stuck my tongue out at her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Childish it may be, I’ve never denied my inner child. I can be perfectly serious, respectful and polite, it just takes too much energy to waste on people who aren’t a) gods, b) law enforcement (I don’t really want to get arrested), or c) Uncle Amos. Okay, the first one is actually a lie, the second one too actually. Typically, the more over the top respectful I get, the more I hate the situation and/or the person, or god, _whatever,_ and on the matter of the second one, Carter told me once that I’d get myself arrested one of these days, and I’m proving him wrong because he’s right too much of the time to be healthy for one person to handle. It’s still 100% his fault we almost got caught fighting fire demons, _he’s_ the one who runs around with a bloody sword all the time.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaz came over after conjuring one of her magic stretchers from the Duat while I was still getting out of the boat. Her eyes widened as she saw the girl’s face and immediately started casting diagnostic spells of some sort, because multicolored hieroglyphs started floating in lazy circles in the air between Jaz and the girl.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Major blood loss,” Jaz muttered, seemingly to herself, “definite possibility of scarring, heartbeat relatively stable, but nowhere near normal…”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She broke off, whispers becoming too faint for me to hear. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You need help?” I asked, mildly curious on what was going through her head.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That seemed to snap Jaz out of it. “Ah, yes,” she dispelled the hieroglyphs with a wave of her hand, “just lifting her onto the stretcher. I’ve got it from there.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Got it.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaz wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist and another around her shoulders. I took her legs, and together we lifted her onto the stretcher. The stretcher bobbed under the girl’s weight, but it stayed steady, returning to its normal height around Jaz’s waist. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Grab your end,” Jaz gestured to the girl’s feet, “I’ll get mine, and we run to the infirmary.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I snapped my head in a nod, the motions making my residual headache worse. Faint streaks of light slowly covered the girl’s torso, arms and legs before flashing and turning into light white covered bandages. I shot Jaz an incredulous look, because using mummy gauze to secure someone to a stretcher, _really? _ She didn’t notice as she grabbed onto the handles and started pulling toward the roof access door. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I sent a silent _help me _to Zia where she was putting Freak’s gear away, but she only raised an eyebrow before turning back to Freak. Great, I was on my own with this. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stumbling over my feet, we came to a stop at the door before Jaz wrenched it open and took off down the stairs, the stretcher, mystery girl, and I in hot pursuit. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

We got quite a few odd looks as we raced past the classrooms on the way to the infirmary. The older students, more experienced with our chaotic way of life, flattened themselves against the wall to let us pass. Some of the ankle-biters on the other hand, were a different story.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby, a prominent student in the arts who liked illustrating hard to comprehend masterpieces with crayons, shrieked and joined us in running down the hall. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where you goin’ Sadie?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The infirmary, Shelby. Go, ah, see Bobby! I’m sure he’ll love your newest drawing!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That stopped Shelby in her tracks. “You sure? He ignored me last time.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That was because he had homework.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I focused, the door to the infirmary 15 feet from Jaz. “Yep! I’ll see it later alright?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Glancing back, I saw her standing in the middle of the hallway, cheerfully waving at me with her new drawing in one hand. “Okay! See you later Sadie!” She took off down the hallway in the opposite direction.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With a muttered spell from Jaz, the door to the infirmary flew open, and we kept running, before skidding to a stop at the first open bed. Jaz tapped the stretcher twice, the bandages disappearing, before picking up the girl’s waist and shoulders. I took her legs again, both of us working together to lift her up and set her on the bed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once I’d let go and stepped back a few feet, Jaz motioned for me to leave. “I’ve got this Sadie.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The girl lay still and pale on the bed, her face barely discernible from the mess of hair and blood. The sight made my stomach turn unpleasantly. _If I was a few seconds late—_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I cut the thought off to look at Jaz. “Are you sure?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes,” she didn’t look up at me, too busy casting diagnostics again, “Find Cleo, maybe try to find out what the spirit you saw it. I’ve got it covered.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaz didn’t reply, her colorful hieroglyphs floating in the air in front of her. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For once I listened. I left the infirmary.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Instead of going to find Cleo like Jaz suggested, I wandered down to the main floor and fell onto one of the couches in the common area and to stare at the ceiling.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before long, the stress and panic of finding the injured girl left me, and I fall asleep.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I woke with a jolt about an indeterminate time later when I felt the couch dip down slightly. I slowly opened my eyes to see Walt sitting next to me, studying my face and looking concerned.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Walt,” I propped myself into a better sitting position, “What’s up?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He ignored the question, probably because he preferred to ask after my health. Thoughtful boy. “Are you alright Sadie? You look a bit under the weather.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m fine.” There was something hard sticking into my back. I shifted and chucked the newly (re)discovered bouncy ball behind my head, and judging from the noises as it ricocheted off the walls, it had probably hit the statue of Thoth. “Just exhausted from the week, and then from finding the girl in the alley.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walt nodded. “Zia told Carter and I about it, and I saw her through the infirmary door when I was looking for you.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I buried my face in my hands. “I thought she was dead, Walt. She screamed, I ran into the alleyway, and next thing a knew a gigantic monster had dissolved into Wisps and a girl was unconscious and mostly unresponsive on the ground.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walt pulled my hands away from my face, his grip tight, but not uncomfortable. “Did she manage to get rid of the monster?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No,” I focused on our joined hands and the comforting familiarity, “I did. She didn’t have a wand, or a staff, and as far as I could tell, her only weapon was a fencing foil, why she was carrying it around, I have no idea. I put it into the Duat in case we need to examine it for any reason.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good thinking,” he squeezed my hands once before gently pulling me to my feet, “Do you want to see how she’s doing?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Might as well,” slowly in the past few minutes of our conversation, my pent up nerves from finding the girl had slowly dissolved. “Jaz might’ve figured out who she is.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walt helped me off the couch, and I waved to a few of the students who were doing their homework, or more accurately, not, as we made our way up the stairs. Felix was summoning penguins, again, he really needed to learn how to stop summoning them on top of people, Matthew was upside down on one of the couches with earphones in, dead to the world, and Viktoriya was in the corner with Leonid; the two Russians undoubtedly plotting something that would probably end up pranking Carter. Great. Miguel would probably end up roped into it by the end of the hour, and it would end in a delightful mess that hopefully involve glitter.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The door to the infirmary was part way open when we reached it, and it took Walt little effort to nudge it open. Carter was sitting in a chair near the solely occupied bed, talking to Jaz. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you have any idea what caused this?” Carter looked pensive, his face set in an almost constant state of apprehension, which was really only erased when Zia was somehow involved.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“As far as I can tell,” Jaz didn’t look up at our entrance, and kept mumbling spells under her breath, the torso and face of the girl occasionally glowing with soft a colored light, peeking around Jaz’s body, “Her injuries are a result of a demon. Blunt force to the side, gashes on the back and face. She’s lucky she’s alive. Although Apophis is back where he can’t return from, and that it’s caused a huge decrease in demon sightings, some of the stronger ones are still sticking around.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I took a good look at the girl. Her face and chest were obscured from my sight, Jaz was standing in front of her with her back to me, but I could tell that Jaz had cleaned most of the blood and grime off of the girl’s clothes as best she could. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How did Sadie defeat it though?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I blew it up.” I said cheerfully, as Carter groaned and buried his head in his arms, “I think it was a sort of spirit actually, it wasn’t that solid and after I blew it up, it exploded into black wisps, which I then banished.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Interesting.” Jaz spared me only a cursory glance as she made a mark on the girl’s chart.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“See if you can identify her,” Carter’s voice was faint from it being practically projected at the floor, “She looks familiar to me, I just can’t place her.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Worth a shot._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I stepped up to the side of the bed to get a better look and stifled a gasp, my hand flying up to my mouth. “_Bloody hell._”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There may have been dark pink, and gradually fading scars on the girl’s face, but there was no way that I would not recognize one of my classmates. Honestly, it was a surprise Carter hadn’t been able to recognize her. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Carter’s head snapped up. “What? What’s wrong Sadie?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walt took a cautious towards the bed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Carter,” I gestured urgently at the girl. “This…This is Lacy Sørenson. She’s _mortal.”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaz frowned, picking up Lacy’s chart and studying it intensely. “I—I don’t think so actually, I did a test, and it read out like she’s a magician, possible from a diluted line. So I gave her one of those potions that you can’t use on mortals, and it didn’t work as it normally does, but there were no negative effects.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Carter and I locked eyes. There was one other way that a person could have could heal like that and not be a magician. Though it was much more likely that Lacy Sørenson was a magician and simply didn’t know.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well,” Walt’s voice cut through our staring contest, “We won’t know anything until she wakes and can tell us herself.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“From what I can tell, she’ll wake in about an hour or two at most.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks Jaz.” Carter slumped back into his chair.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oh boy, it would be a tense few hours.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

In a stroke of luck, Lacy woke barely 20 minutes later with a strangled gasp, her hand grasping at air above the belt on her hip. It was pretty, leather with gold embroidery and small, decorative loops, but wholly unimportant. Jaz leaped into action, moving to subdue her if necessary.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey! Hey, it’s alright, you’re safe here.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lacy’s wild thrashing slowed as she looked at Jaz with wild eyes, her hand now resting on her belt. “Where—where am I?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her eyes flickered around the infirmary, skipping over me, Carter and Walt, but focusing briefly on the doors and windows. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Brooklyn House,” I drummed my fingers on my chair. “Home of the 21st nome. Do you know how you got injured?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sadie?” She stared at me with a healthy measure of confusion and wariness for someone who had just woken up in a strange place after fighting a spirit. Her hand drifted up to touch the dark pink lines that crossed her face, four jagged lines that barely missed her eyes. “Yes. What’s the 21st nome.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Excellent, if she was going to answer my questions with more questions, I could certainly do the same. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s a district of magicians that covers a large chunk of New York, Brooklyn house is our base of operations. Why were you fighting that spirit with a fencing foil?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You mean the Cacodemon? My ra—ah, foil, was the only thing I had as a possible weapon.” Lacy looked away and shifted where she was sitting in the bed. “I was walking home, for summer to go to my camp early—it starts tomorrow—, when I walked past the alley, I was hit, my side I think, and dragged into the alley by one of them. I managed to kill two of them with my foil, but the third came up behind me and when I turned, it swiped me in the back and I screamed.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s when I heard you.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes. While I was distracted, it swiped me across the face and I went down. I don’t remember anything except pain after I hit my head and blacked out.” Lacy’s hands fisted into the thin linen sheet that covered her lap.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And you defeated two of them, with a steel fencing foil.” Carter said flatly. “Possible, but improbable.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It happened,” Lacy shrugged, avoiding the question. “What are magicians? Like, do you practice stage magic, or is it more like Harry Potter?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I hid a smile. “More like Harry Potter, but instead of them being all British, they’re Egyptian.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lacy stiffened, her face paling further as the hint of color that had slowly been appearing, vanished. “Egyptian magic.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes,” Walt says, speaking up for the first time, “Every student here is somehow descended from the Egyptian pharaohs, allowing us to use the magic of the gods. Quite literally in our case, as we - Brooklyn House - follow the paths of the gods. Until about a year ago, we were able to be the hosts of the gods, and temporarily call on their powers to do magic of a very large scale. Nowadays the gods have returned to the heavens for an indefinite amount of time, where they’ll stay, and we can’t play host, but we still can use magic that is more aligned with the gods’ aspects.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lacy bent her head down and muttered something unintelligible, rubbing at her eyes and wincing when it aggravated her face. Then she straightened up and slumped back into the pillows on the bed. “Egyptian Gods? Alright, I can deal with that.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Great,” Jaz must have finished organizing her papers, because she came over and joined the conversation. “Do you mind explaining how you knew those things were Coco—Cacodemons? Particularly how you killed them?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a lengthy pause as Lacy stared around the room, her gaze bouncing from Jaz, to me, to Carter, to Walt, and back to me. Finally she sighed, and stared at the ceiling. “Fine, you guys saved my life and all, and told me about the Egyptian gods, sure, I’ll tell you.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I frowned slightly, picking up on the specific mention. It wasn’t the normal reaction of, oh my god ancient deities actually exist, but was more along the lines of shocked resignation. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Right. Okay. Story time.” Lacy shifted on the bed. “Can I have my stuff first? If that’s possible? I don’t know if you have it.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walt nodded, and motioned to me. “Sadie’s got it.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Slowly, I reached into the Duat and withdrew Lacy’s purse and fencing foil and handed them to her, not missing the way she watched me with barely disguised awe. Really. She must not see much of this often. “Not used to this?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not really,” Lacy took her stuff, slinging the purse across her shoulders and settling the foil on her lap, “What I’m—well, useful is a relative term— but anyway, normally involves more shadows and less disappearing into thin air.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What.___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I blinked and rubbed at my eyes. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” I muttered, “Ready to figure out how you’re related to the Pharaohs?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lacy picked up her foil and held it up, the light turning the metal a slightly coppery color. It had a fancier hilt than what I thought was normal for fencing foils, with silver twists forming a hand guard. “The thing is, I’m pretty sure I’m not.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaz frowned. “That’s impossible, you can’t not be, the potion would have _killed_ you, not healed you at a _faster_ rate than normal.”____

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lacy lowered her foil. “When I said that, I meant I’m very sure I’m not. I’m descended from Romanian kings, the bloodline is pretty well documented, because some of my relatives are crazy historians, the last name comes from my grandfather, who’s family’s been danish artists for the past few hundred years. The—ah—cause of the interesting reaction is probably from my mother. Who is, to put it simply, not really in the picture.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I stared at the foil. Yep, over the course of our conversation it had indeed turned a bronze color. That left the only other probable answer; _demigod. “Gods,_ that’s complicated.”__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mhmm,” Lacy nodded noncommittally. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but you saved my life, and honestly? You guys deal with the Egyptian gods, but then again, not that simple.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walt still looked skeptical. “And to put it not simply?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s complicated,” Lacy said to him in a complete deadpan, “Science completely contradicts it all, then again, it probably contradicts this place too, anyways, I’m half god. Mom’s a goddess.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walt looked taken aback, like the rug had been pulled out from underneath him. “Wait, Wha—, you’re completely serious,” he realized.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaz looked to be in much of the same sort of shock. “When you say “a” who exactly do you mean?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love.” Lacy’s gaze turned pensive, “Think I’ve heard Annabeth muttering about Norse gods, but you can never be sure.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Carter, who’d just taken a sip of water, spluttered and started coughing. “Oh geez, that’s a lot—You know Annabeth?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lacy frowned slightly at him. “What’s more concerning is how you know Annabeth. She’s the head counselor for the Athena cabin at Camp Half-Blood.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I just sat there reeling. Logically, I knew—well, Carter and I— knew that there were Greek gods who went around having children, but to have an actual demigod in Brooklyn House, when neither of us had honestly expected to see one again for at least a very long time, was a bit much. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“There was a situation with a rogue magician who wanted to become a god,” Carter frowned, as if not sure how to go on, “and well, Annabeth and another demigod got involved, and it was solved soon after that.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lacy blinked slowly, “Huh,” then she yawned. “I think I’m going to try to sleep? If that’s okay? It’s been a long day, and healing really takes it out of me.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait!” She sat bolt upright, a panicked look on her face. “Oh gods, what time is it?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Urged by the frantic tone of Lacy’s voice, I pulled out my phone to check, and my eyes widened. “6:25 in the evening.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh gods, I was supposed to be at Camp what? an hour ago? Nyssa is probably freaking out right now, she must have thought I missed my train when I didn’t meet her at the station, and she’s on a tight schedule, so she’d have had to get on immediately, and probably wouldn’t have realized I wasn’t there until she got off…oh gods...” Lacy trailed off, her breath quickening.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Up until now, Walt and Jaz had pretty much just sat out of it, and watched the three way tennis match, but as Lacy started panicking, Jaz stepped in. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Woah, hold up! Breathe, you can calm down, we’ve got it covered. I’m sure Sadie has some way of contacting this Annabeth person who can contact your camp if she’s not already there.” The look that Jaz shot me was very clear that she would meet out some divine retribution on me if I didn’t have some way to contact Annabeth.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I quickly typed her name into the search and nodded frantically when her name popped up. Jaz’s look immediately vanished, and I let out a breath of relief. Healers were scary.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll just… step out and call her?” I hesitantly stood up. “Anything you want me to tell her?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If you could ask her to tell Nyssa I’m alright, that’d be great.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Will do.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As I made my way to the door, the last thing I heard before the sound faded out were the faded murmurs of conversation and Jaz vehemently insisting that _no Lacy, you are_ not _‘alright’._____

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I sat on my bed, staring at my phone with my finger hovering over the call button, not really sure why I was hesitating. Probably because this wasn’t technically an emergency which is the main reason that we exchanged numbers, and thus, the only reason to call. But if I couldn’t call her...I went into my messages, smirking slightly, and created a new one to Annabeth.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: Annabeth

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: what’s wrong

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: nothing. annabananabeth? really?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: blame percy. it’s his fault. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: sounds fake, but okay

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: what do you need?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: long story, but one of your demigods got injured. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: i had no idea who they were, and brought them back to brooklyn house, bc injured mortal = bad

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: turns out she’s a demigod, and was supposed to be at ur camp, idk 2 hours ago? ish?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: who is it?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: lacy sørenson

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: oh, great, because we were just about to send out the search parties

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: srsly?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: after percy going missing last year? very.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: she’s fine, really worried about someone named nyssa, but fine. her gf?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: they’re dating.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: i see you don’t understand internet speak

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: no i don’t. you’d need nico for that.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: oh

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: yeah

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: you want a dissertation on the iliad? because i can do that

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: no

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: why. do you know how to do that

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: mom’s the goddess of wisdom

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: oh

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: lacy wants me to tell you to tell nyssa that she’s fine

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: got it, give me a min

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: k

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: drew’s on it

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: drew?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: drew tanaka. lacy’s sister.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: DREW?!?!? that asdfghjklahdjshahdh

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: you okay 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: fine

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: tell her sadie kane says hi

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: pls record her reaction 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: sure???

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_video sent_  
[it’s shaky, sounds of jogging are in the background  
Annabeth’s voice can be heard, “Drew, Sadie Kane says hi.”  
Drew’s face has an expression of shock and outrage. “Sadie Kane sAYS WHAT?!?!?” Video ends]__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: that really pissed of drew for some reason

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: she’s just jealous bc im more special

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: probably

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: how do you know her

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: school 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: ah 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: i can be there at 7-7:15 to pick her up. clear your roof space

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: wut 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: k

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: c u l8r

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

annabananabeth: why are you like this

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sadiethegreat: (:

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

7:15 rolled around, and we were all chilling in the common room when Annabeth arrived. Lacy was sitting on a footstool, with her rapier (because apparently the fencing foil story is just a convenient cover, although she _could_ fence) stuck through one of the not-actually-decorative loops on her belt, much to the amusement and interest of the ankle-biters.__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Everyone had taken the announce of the existence of Greek gods calmly, as they’ve all gotten used to the existence of Egyptian gods, Greek only takes a slight expansion of world views. Cleo had immediately disappeared off to the library, and Matthew had gone to drag his brother down from upstairs where he’d been playing video games.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard heavy thuds coming from the ceiling and reflexively looked up. Carter _did_ jump, and fell out of his seat onto the floor, groaning, in a pile of limbs. __

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I grinned. Carter’s facial expressions were hilarious. “You good bro?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes and sat up, still on the floor, “Just shocked.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, she _did_say to clear some roof space?”__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“_Roof space?_”__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I looked away from Carter to see who had spoken. Sure enough, Matthew had succeeded in finding his brother.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You two! So glad you came down!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bobby shrugged. “Yeah, well it was hard not to with all the commotion going on.” Then he frowned, “Wait, why are you glad we’re here in particular?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pausing, everyone turned to look at me; Carter on the floor, Walt sitting next to me, Bobby and Matthew staring at me with equally confused expressions. “I dunno…thought it’d be cool, because you got the same last name.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The pair of twins looked at each other with dawning comprehension so obvious I could practically see them silently going _ohhhhh._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That makes sense,” Matthew said a bit hesitantly. He turned to his brother with an excited look on his face. “Hey! Maybe we’re related!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? You and I?” Bobby raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Of course we are!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

We only had a few more seconds to wait as Annabeth came down the stairs, following Zia, who had taken it upon herself to wait on the roof.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Annabeth looked no different than the last time I’d seen her, hair pulled back into a ponytail, orange tee shirt and jean shorts. The only thing out of place was her gobsmacked expression.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bobby, Matthew…” she started hesitantly, looking the most confused I’d seen her. “What are you guys doing here?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The twins exchanged unreadable glances.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s complicated,” Matthew began, before trailing off and looking at his brother for help.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bobby just shrugged. “We joined, what? Almost nine months ago? Matt found a weird box in his locker, we showed it to Mom and Dad, Mom’s apparently from a weaker line (her words, not mine), and the next thing we knew, we were in New York.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Annabeth stared at the pair of them, still looking like she had zero idea what was going on, her eyes stormy and confused. I, for one, felt like we were watching a sitcom drama.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“To be fair?” Matthew looked a bit sheepish, “Dad _was_ going to tell you, but he thought it would be a better topic to talk about in person. He was going to tell you when you saw him next, but _that_ turned out to be when you guys went to Boston, and then there was the situation with Magnus…”____

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And yeah…” Annabeth nodded in understanding, “not really a good time to explain things.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She looked at the rest of us, still looking off guard and not really expecting us to be there. Lacy gave her a tiny wave and Annabeth minutely relaxed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Glad to see you for something that’s not trying to kill us.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. “Likewise. Glad to see you’re not as obnoxious in person.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I gasped and brought a hand to my chest. “Excuse you, I’m always an obnoxious person.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lacy tried to stifle a laugh and promptly started coughing into her fist. Annabeth smiled slightly. “Yeah, now you sound like Leo. I can’t imagine what you meeting would be like.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can.” Bobby nodded sagely. “Chaos.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She shrugged. “Probably.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know,” Carter spoke up for the first time since before Annabeth had arrived, “that might actually be a good idea. All of us, or at least most, getting together sometime, it’d be fun to just hang out and do nothing.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I blinked, shocked. Wow. Carter actually could have a good idea once in a while. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I told him as such. He elbowed me in the side.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Annabeth actually looked like she was giving the idea some thought. “That’s not a bad idea. I’ll talk to Chiron, we’ll probably be able to figure something out.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She turned to Lacy. “You ready? I was able to get Percy to convince Blackjack to come, so we’ll get to camp real quick.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah,” Lacy smiled at us, shouldering her bag, “Thank you all, so much. I—I’ll see you at school Sadie, Carter.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They began walking up the stairs and I barely caught part of their conversation.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“...there’s a lot that’s changed…”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Really?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We have a new camp director.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? Mr. D’s gone?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know how someone had to take the fall for the war? And how Apollo went missing?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes…”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“All he does is sit around playing the ukulele and get way to invested in the campers love lives.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That sounds interesting.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“It really is.”___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I smiled. Life would continue on as normal for the Kanes.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby and Matthew are magicians, you won’t be able to change my mind. It was said in one of the Magnus Chase books that the gods like the Chase line for some reason, it’s not far fetched to think that they might have the blood of the pharaohs. Also the idea of this entire generation of the Chase family involved in godly chaos is too hilarious to pass up. 
> 
> I’m not too happy with the ending, but I’ve long lost inspiration for fixing it and I feel trying to edit will make it worse.
> 
> I am planning on writing a sequel(s) to this. One is where Jason dies (in alternate canon, as you can see, I’m not following ToA as canon for this) and ends up in Valhalla. This one is very outlined. The other is the actual fic where everyone meets up (the seven + Nico, Reyna, Will, the Kanes and friends, and the MCGA crew) but I don’t really know what will happen in that, so if you could comment with shenanigans and other things that you would like to see that’d be great, and I will try to fit in as many as I can.
> 
> The Jason oneshot will be up hopefully before the end of October, if not, the beginning of December because I’m doing a personal project for nanowrimo in November.
> 
> I have no timeline for the third part, because like I said above, I don’t know what to do for that. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are amazing and as always, but spoilers for the Tyrant’s Tomb are most definitely not.


End file.
